


Writing Prompt #3

by pixelpiano



Series: Partial Drafts [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Flirting, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Morning After, No Smut, Pining, Roommates, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelpiano/pseuds/pixelpiano
Summary: Prompt: A girl who thinks she’s straight falls in love with a girl who’s always known she was a lesbian. What ensues is confusion, realization, pining, and a lot of kissing.





	Writing Prompt #3

The way she entered the room, I knew it hadn’t gone well. No greeting, no asking me about my day—nothing. She just shuffled to her bed, slung off her backpack, and flopped down on it.

“Looks like today went well…?” I offered.

She glared at me, then turned on her back and sighed heavily. “Why are all the cute girls either taken or straight?…”

“Maybe cause all the single gay ladies are moping in their rooms about how they can’t get girlfriends?”

She just rolled her eyes. I saw the faintest hint of a smile behind it though, so I figured I could safely say that I was at least helping.

“You wanna talk about it?”

She shook her head.

“You want me to text Marissa and Lauren to come over so we can get wine drunk and watch sappy romcoms?”

A shrug this time. “Got nothin’ better to do…” she moped.

Guess her failed date was _real_ cute…

* * *

A couple hours later, a sloshy Sam was slumped against my shoulder, all but purring as I ran my fingers through her hair.

Poor girl.

Marissa and Lauren were busy, so I just bought an extra bottle of cheap wine for the two of us to share, and we put on the first romcom on Netflix that we hadn’t both seen already. So far, so cliché. At least the male lead was pretty handsome, even if he started out as kind of a dick…

While the two of them shared their first kiss on screen, Sam poked my shoulder, perhaps a little too forcefully.

“Hey, hey hey—whassit like, to kiss boys?”

I scoffed. “Considering going bi for the increased dating pool?”

“Noo!” she smacked me, putting on a grumpy face. “’M serious!”

I rolled my eyes and sat up, stretching my neck. “I mean, as long as they’re good at it, it’s nice, I guess…”

“No, but, like…what’s it _like_?”

“Whachya getting at, Sam?”

She bit her lip in thought, vaguely flailing her hands around as if trying to pluck the drunken question out of the air.

Finally, she huffed, and looked back at me. “Ya’know, cause, like—girls lips are really soft, and their lipstick kinda smudges against your lips, or their lip gloss tastes good, and they smell nice, and their boobs squish against your chest in the perfect way, right?” she looked at me, as if to confirm her inebri-gay-ted rambling.

“So, like,” she continued, “how’s it like kissing boys?”

I shrugged, but decided to indulge her. “I dunno, the good ones smell nice too, I suppose. There’s something almost exciting about having the smell of men’s cologne on you afterwards…and they can be so firm, but so gentle, about how they lead things for you and take control…”

“Oooh, I know what you mean…” Sam agreed, nodding her head. “Butch girls are always so dapper, and so willing to take the lead…”

I giggled. “Sounds like you get the best of both worlds then,”

She giggled back. “I wanted to see if I was actually missing out on anything.”

“As someone who has never kissed another girl—”

“Wait, never?!”

“—I can’t say whether or not you’re missing out on anything.”

“Okay, but, you’ve _never_ kissed another girl?”

“...no?”

“Not even as a dare?”

I shook my head.

“But…I’ve kissed a boy before…”

“Okay, then why did you even ask me about that before?!”

She huffed. “Because it sucked! It was gross, and spitty, and felt really…not right! So I figured I’d ask someone who actually _likes_ kissing boys what they thought it was like!”

Alright, I guess she had a point…

“But, like…never _ever?_”

I rolled my eyes, and held up my right hand. “I, Rachel Ellis Brighton, do solemnly swear that I have never kissed anyone who presented as, claimed to be, or otherwise identified themselves as a woman, in the entire twenty two years that I have been alive on this Earth, so help me God.”

Sam just laughed.

“It just…never occurred to me to want try it,” I shrugged.

“Well, then how would you know whether you liked it or not??”

“If this is one of your reverse ‘how do you know you’re a lesbian if you’ve never had the right dick’ speeches, I promise you I don’t need it.”

“Hey, girls have dicks too, and I’ve enjoyed plenty of them, thankyouverymuch—”

“Yes, yes, I know…”

“And secondly, I’m just saying! Isn’t it one of those things that straight girls do for, like, the rush or the taboo of it or…something? Plus, like, I dunno—maybe you’re bi and just haven’t realized it yet?”

I just rolled my eyes. “If you’re trying to flirt with me so I’ll kiss you, it’s working,” I joked.

“Don’t tempt me,” she teased back.

“Is it just as much of a rush because I’m straight?”

“Oh, hush!”

“So, what you’re saying is that I’m one of the cute-but-straight ones?”

She scoffed. “Abso-fucking-lutely?!? Like, have you seen yourself, hon?? Damn…”

I just laughed.

“And besides, with how many queer people you hang around…”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, I’m the token straight of the bunch, which just means I’m in the closet about _something…_”

“I mean, statistically…!”

“You know I’m garbage at statistics!”

“How ‘bout I set you up with someone—”

“Oh, jeez…”

“—just once! For you to see!”

“Sam…”

“Look, I’ll find you a real cutie—”

“You can barely find yourself a cutie…”

“—and then—_hush—_and then if even _she_ doesn’t make you feel anything, then we know for sure!”

I shook my head. “Good try, Sammy.”

“Awww…”

“Anyway, I think the movie’s been over for a while now. You wanna hit the hay?”

She turned to the TV screen, then to the clock, then to the half empty bottles of wine still sitting out. A grin spread across her face.

“Wanna finish these first so we don’t waste them?”

* * *

I groaned, as I tried to scrape the gunk out of my eyes. Every part of my body felt icky, or else strangely heavy and weighed down. My arm even started moving of its own—

—Wait, huh? How was my—

...oh, wait, that was just Sam’s arm…

…

…wait, why was Sam in bed with me?

I sat up in somewhat of a panic, but was relieved when I saw that we were both still fully clothed under the covers.

Didn’t accidentally sleep with my roommate: check.

My head was still pounding, moreso from sitting up so quickly, so I laid back down and squeezed my eyes shut. As I did, I felt Sam curl closer to me. A groggy “…morn’n…” managed to escape her lips.

Why any of these other gay girls didn’t want her, I couldn’t fathom. Wasn’t this the kind of cute, gay shit she always pined about? Something about sleepy girls in the morning, or whatnot?

I chuckled softly, and licked my lips. They tasted kind of like…cherry?

Weird…we didn’t have anything other than wine last night, did we?…

…unless…

…wasn’t Sam wearing cherry chapstick last night?…

…yep, I could still smell it on her breath.

…

…either the cheap merlot I bought had some more sophisticated qualities than I anticipated…

…or I may have drunkenly made out with my very gay, very lonely roommate, and then fell asleep with her.

…fuck.


End file.
